songfics about keladry and cleon
by pinkangel08
Summary: songfics about kel and cleon im a big kel and cleon fan.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own any of the lyrics to any of the songs I may use and I do not own the characters

With You

I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight

Cleon was thinking about his crush keladry and how he wanted to see her and tell her about his love for her….

Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot..little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And..  
Oh, little cutie  
When..you talk to me  
I swear..the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and..

You mean to me  
What I mean to you and..  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..

Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of they life who feel..  
Wat I feel when I'm

With you  
Girl..  
With you

He wished he could tell her and that she felt the same.. he dreamed about hugging and kissing her if only he could get the courage and just find out. To tell her the way he felt when he was with her.

Oh girl!  
I don't want nobody else,  
Without you, there's no one left then,  
You're like Jordans on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,  
Hey! Little shawty,  
Say you care for me,  
You know I care for you,  
You know...that I'll be true,  
You know that I won't lie,  
You know that I would try,  
To be your everything..yeah..

'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..

With you  
Oh..  
With you  
Yeah Heh..

And I..  
Will never try to deny,  
that you're my whole life,  
'cause if you ever let me go,  
I would die..  
So I won't front,  
I don't need another woman,  
I just need your all and nothing,  
'cause if I got that,  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day

I need you boo,  
I gotta see you boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
Woo Oh.. Yeah  
They need it boo,  
They gotta see their boo,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Hearts all over the world tonight

Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of they life who feel..  
Wat I feel when I'm

With you  
Girl..  
With you  
Oh..

He knew what he had to do.. he owed it to him self to find out if she felt the same.

AN: by the way the song i used is called with you by chris brown


	2. Chapter 2

AN: for this songfic I used with you by Jessica simpson.

The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated

I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what it feels like  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you, with you, with you  
Now that I'm with you

You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me

Cuz I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what love feels right  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you

Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you

With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you

Ever sense I starting dating cleon i feel this way… I know love him very much god im so in love with him!! I know he feels the same I hope we can spend the rest of our lives together!!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: this song is by Bill medley and Jennifer warnes and is called I've had the time of my life!!

Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you

I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical  
Fantasy

Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it  
Secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand  
The urgency  
Just remember

You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

Hey, baby

With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control, no  
Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"  
Just remember

You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

But I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched though every open door  
Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you

(Solo)

Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched though every open door  
Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you...

Cleon and kel loved dancing and singing to this song.. by far it was their favorite song ever.. and they decided it was their song... Because every couple has a song!! And they are having the time of their lives!!


End file.
